


Skynet

by grayorca, YearwalktheWorld



Series: Skynet [1]
Category: Castle Rock (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayorca/pseuds/grayorca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearwalktheWorld/pseuds/YearwalktheWorld
Summary: Wings AU. Just your 'friendly' neighborhood sky cops.





	Skynet

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic to ourselves, besides a couple others still in the writing/planning stage. Because we wanted a little miniverse in which all CyberLife androids sport wings. Don't read into it too deeply. Clichés abound, and we are not sorry.
> 
> Again, for those unfamiliar with _Castle Rock_ , we refer you to the pilot episode, available on Hulu. You'll see just who Nick, Dennis, Charlie, and Molly are.
> 
> Title is an homage to both _The Terminator_ and _Dragnet_.

As if apprehending a run-of-the-mill suspect wasn’t inherently dangerous enough… ****  
** **

This one just so happened to have a very good understanding of how to best use his wings. Most androids didn’t. Even if it was a standard feature of all CyberLife models, the licenses permitting aerial travel were tightly controlled. Most owners couldn’t afford the steep prices, in addition to the several thousand dollars needed to buy an android at all. ****  
** **

Commercial operators had it slightly more easy. Their business profits typically meant each android under their company was a trained, certified, _safe_ flyer. ****  
** **

The PC500, #201 551 611, registered as “Charlie”, was certified. ****  
** **

But following the fracas caused in part by him, the former courier droid was far from safe. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

“And this was a _new_ jacket, you punk.” ****  
** **

Oh, _shit._ How was he supposed to know it was a new jacket? Or that the officer would get so mad about it? Weren't most androids supposed to be emotionless?  ****  
** **

Well… on that aspect, Charlie would drop his judgements. That would be the pot calling the kettle black. Instead, he gave the orange-haired android his most innocent smile  ****  
** **

( _Unfortunately others told him it was more of a shit-eating grin, a “you caught me” expression if there ever was one)_ ****  
** **

and shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, how was I supposed to know that? But if I can rip it, it's not good quality anyways, right? Maybe next time you'll get something better.”  ****  
** **

Another one of his stellar qualities - he couldn't help but keep pushing others, no matter how much trouble he was in. Maybe it was just a teenage mindset thing, seeing how close one could get to making an adult erupt before backing off or miscalculating and pushing too far. Because if there was one word that ever fit Charlie to a tee, it was probably teenager.  ****  
** **

Funny. Not only was he not nearly the age to be one, more close to toddler, he wasn't even human. It didn't stop him from embodying the role, though.  ****  
** **

Right now, it seemed to do him no immediate favors. The hands holding his arms behind his back (needless as that was, with his own wrists cuffed) tightened ominously. The officer‘s expression grew even more sour. “ _Next_ time, I’ll know better than to back you into a crowded corner. What part of ‘cease and desist’ didn’t you understand?” ****  
** **

“The cease and desist part?” He knew it was pushing it, but he stopped even trying to sound and look innocent, instead grinning at him. What was the cop going to do, cuff him _again_ ?  ****  
** **

Scowling, the officer gave him a wordless shove forward. ****  
** **

The glass, badge-emblazoned door in front of them barely slid aside in time to keep from knocking his face into it. ****  
** **

“That's harassment or something!” Charlie whined, but couldn't help but laugh at himself afterwards. It would be his last prodding comment, by far. He could tell the android wasn't in the mood to hear him make jokes all day.  ****  
** **

“Oh, you want _harassment_ , I’d be _happy_ to define it, here and now.” ****  
** **

“Jesus, Dennis. Third degree treatment already?” ****  
** **

They jerked to a stop. “Stay out of this, Chris. It doesn’t concern you.” ****  
** **

Okay, okay… one more joke. What could he say? Charlie was one for pushing the envelope, and he had his go-to excuse of being teenage-minded.  ****  
** **

“Careful, Chris,” he advised the man who spoke up, rolling his eyes to make his point. “Dennis is in a mood, it seems.”  ****  
** **

One thing adults did not enjoy - being addressed by their names when they had official titles. Too bad they had just served them up to Charlie without meaning to.  ****  
** **

For a second, there was no reply from man or android. ****  
** **

Until one of the hands on his arms let go, found the root of at least three primary feathers, grabbed on and twisted. ****  
** **

At that he couldn't help but yelp, involuntary tears welling up to warn him of danger to his wings, an error message popping up to go along with it. What the _fuck_ ? Even if he deserved it, Charlie was not the type to back down quietly. Not when his pride was just hurt along with them.  ****  
** **

“Not cool!” he said after a minute, catching his breath. “That's beat, dude, what the hell?”  ****  
** **

The clenched hand let go accordingly. The cop, Dennis, wrenched him around to stare face-to-face. “One more word outta you, I’ll pull the first of them. Got it?” ****  
** **

It was tempting, to say something back, tempting enough he had to bite his lip to stop himself from doing so. Even if his pride wanted to have another go at Dennis, he could push it down long enough, for his wings’ sake. Instead he nodded sullenly, only letting a sigh leave his mouth.  ****  
** **

It seemed to do the trick. Behind the angry façade and semi-frayed uniform, his current captor’s red-brown wings relaxed from the hiked up pose they had arched into. Undoubtedly, Dennis was sore in more ways than one, having to pull off such an elaborate air chase. ****  
** **

But it was his late arriving partner who had intercepted them who put an end to the pursuit. ****  
** **

But for anyone keeping record… he totally would've gotten away, if he hadn’t been surprised. He wasn't even bragging, because it was true. Charlie knew he was pretty skilled with flying, enough to give him a good head start over Dennis. If only he knew there was a second cop, he just might've been able to escape.  ****  
** **

His luck that, if a police droid fitted with passerine-class wings couldn’t keep up with his corvid-esqe aerials, another one with seldom-seen raptor-class ones would be nigh impossible to dodge. ****  
** **

On second thought, maybe not. He gave them a good chase though, if nothing else. ****  
** **

Even if others, namely Dennis and whoever the other android was, didn't appreciate it the way he did. ****  
** **

“...What does ‘beat’ mean, anyway?” ****  
** **

The voice above their heads drew all three’s attention simultaneously. The human officer scoffed, seeming to recognize the question as painfully familiar. But he managed to make the noise semi affectionate. ****  
** **

“You can ask him later, Nick, once he’s booked.” ****  
** **

Up on a perch, of which there seemed to be several dotted around the station, was another winged android - one in the same blue gray uniform and jacket as Dennis. His knees were drawn up to his chest, head resting on them while he watched the action from above.  ****  
** **

Yeah, Charlie was a little jealous. How could they fault him for wanting to use his wings more, when it looked like these androids got free use of their own, no matter the time or place?  ****  
** **

How lucky for them they were built with police work in mind. ****  
** **

Dennis shoved him on down the corridor before he could tell what class of wings the RK’s other partner sported. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

“Where the hell is Connor?” Standing up from behind his desk, Hank Anderson didn’t find himself asking this very often. And the few occasions he did find there to be a pressing need to, he never did so in the most genial of tones. ****  
** **

In a word, he was pissed. ****  
** **

“...Dennis!” ****  
** **

Still fawning over the tear in the seam of his left shoulder, the redheaded android jumped, broad wings giving a nervous flutter as he backed up a step. “Yessir?” ****  
** **

“Well? Where is he? You go out on patrol together, you’re expected to _return_ together.” ****  
** **

Put in his place, whatever imitation affronted attitude Dennis had been steadily adapting into these past few weeks lapsed. Suddenly he looked and sounded every bit like the unassuming, courteous RK800 CyberLife had dumped on Central Station earlier that spring. ****  
** **

Honestly, Hank missed seeing it. Last thing anyone needed was a mini-him prowling about the 7th Precinct. ****  
** **

And yet, watching as Dennis manhandled the rebellious courier toward a holding cell, Anderson would be lying to himself if he didn’t think of the sight with some bizarre quasi-pride. ****  
** **

But that feeling fizzled as soon as he learned just what his star pupil had failed to remember. ****  
** **

Oh, yeah. Partner. You’re supposed to keep track of that guy. ****  
** **

Perhaps Dennis took it for granted how often he worked with such a consummate professional as #313 248 317. ****  
** **

Now, if he had to work with the third member of their odd little trine nearly as often - ****  
** **

“And? Did he say where he was off to? Some big spotlight light up the sky projecting a C against the clouds?” ****  
** **

Dennis couldn’t flush red with anxiety, but he made a good attempt at looking contrite. “He said he’d be back, Lieutenant. Within the hour. I assumed it had to do with procedure.” ****  
** **

“...Nick. I don’t suppose you can meet him halfway somewhere? Make sure he didn’t find more trouble than he could handle?” ****  
** **

Therein lay a unique perk to the RK series: their real-time uplink allowed them to communicate with each other, no matter the distance. And in case of emergency, they could override and triangulate exactly where their partners were at all times. ****  
** **

Nick may not have been the most tested of the three, but he could manage a simple search pattern. ****  
** **

He blinked down at them, stirring at the mention of his name before nodding. “If you want me to, sure. Will you ask him what that word means for me, Dennis?”  ****  
** **

Hank almost thought to shut the request down before writing off the urge as not worth getting worked up about. Better to just focus on keeping these featherbrained gearheads corralled. Their attention spans weren’t always the longest. ****  
** **

Flinching, Dennis gave his partner a disbelieving glance before deflating with a quiet hiss. He would get over his ruined jacket soon enough. ****  
** **

“Find Connor, and I will. How’s that?” ****  
** **

Sighing, Anderson dropped back into his seat. “Oh, just get over it and go ask. Best way to come down from gettin’ all flustered - face your suspect not five minutes later, with a whole new attitude. Catch them off guard. Makes ‘em talk every time.” ****  
** **

Nick nodded, smiling down at him sympathetically before stretching in preparation to leave. “I'll find him, Den. Don't worry about it.”  ****  
** **

The perches were situated below short sets of ladder rungs, affixed to the wall. These led to the landing ledges encircling Central Station, just below the roof. They weren’t built to size every model of android out there, but - wrapping his wings around his middle - Nick managed to make use of them. ****  
** **

Watching him climb to reach one of said ledges, Dennis abruptly looked a trifle more antsy. “On second thought… maybe I should - ” ****  
** **

“ _Stay_ is what you should do. And go to work gettin’ your man to start cawing.” ****  
** **

Booting up his computer, Anderson cared not for how tired the puns were. If they got the message across, that was all that mattered. ****  
** **

The barn swallow, impersonating a six-foot-plus android, could handle his own. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

Not every android who ever flew took its wings’ use so literally. Depending on their predetermined role, whatever class of wing they were outfitted with usually lent itself to a given field. Aptly chosen or not, wings didn’t change the fact their chassis were still humanoid. Most aerial feats birds could achieve, like hovering in place or gliding long distances on minimal energy reserves, were barely touched upon by android flyers. ****  
** **

Connor, in all likelihood, was the only one of their kind to master the divebomb maneuver. ****  
** **

Nick didn't mind admitting he liked to watch him in practice, hands excitedly clapping together at the image when he got it right. But it was one thing to be watching it happen right in front of you, and quite another to _see_ it happen through Connor's eyes. That was much more intense and dizzying in its own right.  ****  
** **

Maybe he had picked exactly the wrong time to access the uplink. Maybe Connor had miscalculated in ever answering the request to connect. ****  
** **

Either way, the three gangbangers - caught red-handed in assaulting a hapless homeless woman - certainly didn’t anticipate being dropped in on from _above_ . ****  
** **

At the last possible moment he flared his wings to overtake all of the attackers in one swoop, nearly knocking them to the ground. He alighted nearby, no worse for wear. ****  
** **

The suspects flailed to regain their feet. Their reactions varied from very agitated to rather nonplussed (given the situation). ****  
** **

_“The_ fuck _is that shit? Some halfass remake of_ Birdman _?”_ ****  
** **

This much was clearly transmitted, shortly before the first punch was thrown, and the uplink cut out. ****  
** **

Nick veered off course in air, almost to one side before righting himself, shaking his head to get the last bit of dizziness out of his vision. Of course Connor would feel obligated to help whenever he could - a trait that was best used by him, being so adept in what he did.  ****  
** **

It didn't make the tracking down mission any less tiring. Nick liked to do whatever he could to assist, especially if either Hank, Dennis or Connor asked him to, but sometimes it was still a pain.  ****  
** **

Hopefully Connor would be done with the three humans when he finally got to his position. The coordinates weren’t but a minute away at this height and velocity. ****  
** **

And when he finally did get to the scene, he was more than grateful that his earlier hope had been right. Even in the midst of a hand-to-hand fight, Connor looked almost pleased with himself, having taken down two of the three perpetrators. ****  
** **

One more to go. Then it would be a matter of merely standing guard to them as he presumably waited for backup. ****  
** **

The victim in question was nowhere to be seen. ****  
** **

Thinking better than to crowd the space any further, Nick settled down on a narrow strip of concrete that ran from the side of one of the buildings, safely out of reach, peering down at all of them. ****  
** **

The last perp fought with what he had left (a switchblade lay neglected on the ground some ten feet away). Wings pulled in flush against his back, Connor ducked around one sloppy punch, then the next, before grabbing the man’s relaxed arm, wrenching it aside and out of use. ****  
** **

“Hi, Connor.”  ****  
** **

As the man stumbled forward and made to grab, one last ditch effort to defend himself, Connor pulled with the leverage he had. Flipping heels over head, the perp tumbled, landing sprawled on his back, before a kick across the temple knocked him cold. ****  
** **

Scoffing, as if the brief fight were still somehow unsatisfying, Connor glanced up at the ledge. One side of his collar had been rugged out of shape. ****  
** **

_Let me guess, Nick - the lieutenant expected me to escort Dennis back with the courier bot._ ****  
** **

_That's what Hank was expecting, yes._ He nodded, mismatched eyes trailing along each of the fallen men, before back to Connor. _What were you doing, before this?_ ****  
** **

_Following up with the courier’s owner. It may have been caught out on a run, but we’ll know soon enough. The owner has agreed to meet them at the station. I was on my way back when I saw this._ Shrugging, Connor adjusted his collar back to form. Not a feather or hair was out of place besides. _I’ve already notified the nearest patrol car._ ****  
** **

_Okay. Hank will at least be happy you found something out._ He stood up on the ledge, waiting for Connor to finish up before heading back to the station with him. _Dennis isn't very happy, though. The kid makes him angry._ ****  
** **

_Dennis just likes to put on a show. He’s becoming the bad cop to you and I’s good._ ****  
** **

Hearing a blip of sirens from up the street, Connor took one last appraising look over the scene before racing off, using a running launch off a crate to take flight. His sharp, V-shaped wings sent him fully aloft within five beats. ****  
** **

For their relative mass, android frames were light. ****  
** **

_I take it you didn’t try to discourage him?_ ****  
** **

Nick took after him, letting Connor lead the way, as he normally did when there was more than one of them out at a time. _I didn't get in the middle of it. The kid was being sarcastic, so Dennis grabbed his feathers, made him stop talking. …The kid used an interesting phrase, though. What does ‘that’s beat, dude’ mean, Connor?_ ****  
** **

Half a mile above the rooftops, fifteen feet apart, there wasn’t much use in shooting funny looks at one another. The only outward sign of contemplation Connor made was holding his wings out in a sustained glide. ****  
** **

_Beat… It’s a synonym of such words as lame, uncool, boring. Anything displeasing in general. Take your pick._ ****  
** **

_Oh. I guess that… makes sense. He was probably feeling rather - beat, with the action Dennis took._ Almost involuntarily, a shudder ran down his spine, making him clench his teeth together. His lithe wings rippled uneasily. _What do you think will happen to him?_ ****  
** **

_Something will. And you asking me to predict exactly what that is… you know it’s not our call. We just report what we find. The owner’s statement may just save the court some trouble._ ****  
** **

_What do you mean?_ Maybe, just like it seemed to be the kid's nature to anger, it was his nature to question, even if he could find the answer for himself. Or perhaps he just enjoyed talking to someone - that was probably more accurate. What was the point of being made to have partners if you didn’t confide in them? _I wonder what he was doing, when Dennis found him._ ****  
** **

Connor didn’t need to face him to demonstrate a raised eyebrow. His words conveyed it just as well. ****  
** **

_Breaking the law… like most of those we meet do._ ****  
** **

\----- ****  
** **

As the popular saying went: “You abuse ‘em, you lose ‘em.” ****  
** **

Cuffed to the interrogation room table, the brunette-haired courier certainly looked sulky enough. His ebony-black wings were held at half mast, tips brushing the floor. ****  
** **

Anderson could tell this concern was at the forefront of Charlie’s mind without asking. So, reaching into his tried-and-true manual of conversational tactics, he leaned across and snapped his fingers before the android’s eyes. ****  
** **

“Kid. I was talkin’ to you.” ****  
** **

He started, just barely, before looking up at Hank, eyes already rolling at him as he did so. For one already outmaneuvered and caught in the act, he still managed to seem like an almost-livid type of bored. ****  
** **

“Yes?” Charlie even sounded bored, one foot swinging under the table with impatience.   ****  
** **

Sitting back in his chair, Anderson took the lackluster reply for what it was. Blowing up or getting flustered at the machine’s try at sullenness would only hinder the interview. “Did you hear what I just said? Your owner is on their way as we speak. If you want a chance to tell your side of things, it’s now or never.” ****  
** **

He shook his head no, glaring down at the table as he did so. “Nah, I'm good, dude. Molly'll have her words.”  ****  
** **

Hank sighed. “Look, I’ll assume you’re new to how the criminal justice system works, as much as everythin’ else, but typically, androids aren’t given a chance to defend their version of events. The officer told me what it saw, but that’s one version. If I don’t know yours, we can’t help you, or your owner. You ever stop and think what negative repercussions this would have on her?” ****  
** **

“Like what?” His head was up in a flash, eyes narrowed at Hank. “What will happen to her? It wasn't… it didn't have anything to do with her, man. Molly isn't like that, she wouldn't just lemme do shit without a reason.”  ****  
** **

Astonishing as it once was to hear a two-legged computer curse, Hank only frowned. This wasn’t one of the RKs who occasionally experimented with the dirtier words of the English language. It was a few shades away from being a chargeable perpetrator. ****  
** **

In some respects, maybe it was a lucky thing Charlie had no rights that needed enforcing. ****  
** **

“So what _does_ it have to do with? Miss Strand wasn’t a witness to the crime, Charlie. You were. Given the property damage that was caused while our droid tried to apprehend you, someone is gonna end up paying for that. You want it to be Molly?” ****  
** **

A high speed, low level flight through a secondhand flea market. ****  
** **

If this wasn’t 2038, the sight would’ve been positively science fiction. ****  
** **

“No,” he said lowly, groaning with defeat afterwards. “But it wasn't without, like - reason. I wasn't just bein’ dumb, like usually.”  ****  
** **

“So? Tell it like it is. We can’t know the difference any other way.” ****  
** **

Charlie took in the words in, before scoffing and putting his head down again. “I'm gettin’ in trouble anyways, it doesn't matter.”  ****  
** **

A sullen, mumbled response, that more than one teenager ever used to shutdown a conversation, even if the adult was trying to help. Sometimes they were too caught up in their own pity to see when it was one, their own fault, and two, that they could use the help.  ****  
** **

Time to reverse direction. Trying to be the nice, understanding sort wasn’t getting him anywhere. Anderson huffed and stood up. “Fine. Don’t say. We’ll just tell Miss Strand what an excitin’ romp you decided to go on. The commercial operators’ flight permit ought to have your number struck from it by dinnertime. Those beauties will be lopped off by tomorrow morning.” ****  
** **

Admittedly, the courier’s wings were rather elegant-looking. The synthetic feathers bore a healthy, untattered shine. Surely Charlie took pains to take care of them between runs. ****  
** **

He raised his head again, then, glaring at Hank before he wilted. It was obvious, from his experience with flying and how nicely kept his wings were that they meant a lot to him. Having them taken away would surely be a big loss for Charlie.  ****  
** **

“It wasn't a romp,” he muttered, decidedly not looking at Hank any longer. “I needed to get where I was going, fast.” ****  
** **

“As the crow flies, huh?” ****  
** **

Uncaring of just how on-the-nose the expression was, Hank pressed. While there were no official airborne highways to follow, some order had to be preserved among those in flight. Sky cops were too far in between to catch most offenses. But this was one they could either bag, or let slide, depending on how forthcoming Charlie felt like being. ****  
** **

So far, the odds of it going either way seemed rather fifty-fifty. ****  
** **

“Just what was so damn important it meant runnin’ when the officer specifically told you to land?” ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

_Land_ **_now_ ** _, or I will be forced to pursue._ ****  
** **

Force to pursuit - yeah, _right_ . More like the cop in front of him would try and fail to catch up to him. Charlie wasn't being too over-confident, either, not when flying was one of the greatest joys in his life. He took it seriously, not like the average android did.  ****  
** **

But then again, Charlie was not the average android.  ****  
** **

Instead of landing like commanded, he gave the cop a grin and spun away from him, giving no time for a pause before he took off, not as fast as he could at first. He could save a top speed for if the cop got closer to him.  ****  
** **

_Catch me if you can, then!_ ****  
** **

With a flustered noise of aggravation, the sparrow-winged droid attempted to do just that. He tucked his wings in and dropped altitude in favor of putting on speed. But his quarry had a decent head start. ****  
** **

All he had to do was leave the urban streets of Downtown behind, find just the right causeway to detour through, and Officer Dandruff would be as good as lost. ****  
** **

Taking a glance back, Charlie already knew he was the better flier between the two of them. The cop wasn't as in tune with his wings as he was, which wasn't too surprising. The gaps between wingbeats weren’t as fine-timed. Charlie spent every spare moment he could with his, he was bound to pick up on the best way he could do almost anything.  ****  
** **

And in a crowded area, there was little doubt which one of them would be able to find his way out first.  ****  
** **

Having spent years ferrying goods back and forth, both on foot and in flight, Charlie knew the layout of Detroit pretty intrinsically, and that meant he knew what was happening on its streets as well.  ****  
** **

Flea markets weren't all too uncommon, no matter the day or time of year, just like the one that was happening down below him. What could he say? Maybe it was just another risk that gave him a thrill, leading the cop to such an area, bringing their chase to a new venue.  ****  
** **

Feet flung out before him in a split second, Charlie hung in the air for a moment, before folding his wings the same way the cop did to drop him down, closer to the actual stalls and people on the streets between.  ****  
** **

From behind he heard a not-so-muttered curse, followed by even more rapid wingbeats. The officer had no sirens at his disposal, no ways to warn the public what was about to ensue. ****  
** **

But as they dropped low enough to touch the tops of the tents, he tried anyway. ****  
** **

“Gangway, people! Move aside! Duck!” ****  
** **

Charlie was nothing if not evasive. ****  
** **

It was part of the job, finding the path through the people, so he could get where he was going in the shortest amount of time. That didn't mean brute forcing his way through, it meant finding the gaps where he could dash in quick and then find an out before the crowd closed in around him.  ****  
** **

Skills that were coming in extremely handy at the moment, even with the added difficulty of using his wings. Not everyone moved aside, in fact most seemed to freeze at the order, eyes automatically going up to watch what was happening. Charlie let go of some of his speed in favor of finding his path through them, now almost low enough to drop and hit the ground running if need be.  ****  
** **

By the cacophony of shouts and yells erupting behind him, the officer wasn’t finding his way so easily. At one point a loud crash erupted - presumably a loaded table being turned over by panicked bystanders looking to jump aside. The loud frantic beating of his pursuer’s wings died off momentarily, before renewing at the same speed. ****  
** **

Whatever roadblock the RK had bowled over, it didn’t slow him for very long. ****  
** **

Luckily, Charlie was still ahead. If he could just find some way to disappear from the cop’s vision for a minute, long enough to ditch to the ground and make to blend in, it would give him enough time to find a new route back to Molly and Jackie, where one wouldn't be happy, and the other would be stoked at his dramatic escape.  ****  
** **

If he still managed to do so, that was. Deciding to risk it, he let himself plummet to the ground by folding his wings, hitting on his feet and taking a running start into the crowd. Even if it wasn't nearly as fun, becoming at least a bit less obvious might help him.  ****  
** **

If anything else, he could always dart back up and take off to startle the cop.  ****  
** **

For a moment, it seemed like it worked. Passing by like a low-flying ultralight, the red-brown wings flashed by, a blue-black uniformed figure framed between them. The downdraft sent several articles flying off of tables. A few of the market patrons started and shook their fists, demanding what all the ruckus was and shouting their disdain for the DPD’s aerial unit in general. ****  
** **

Just as suddenly, the redheaded android deduced he had lost visual on his target. Wings pinned back, he dropped to the ground in a half crouch, wheeling around to see where Charlie had gone. Oblivious to the outraged public around them, the RK’s feathers bristled. ****  
** **

He almost looked convincingly intimidating. ****  
** **

Hopefully he wasn’t packing a firearm. Some sky cops did. ****  
** **

If Charlie was not half the risk-taker that he was, this would probably be the point where he gave himself up, hands in the air, begging for some kind of mercy. In fact, that would probably be the smarter choice, especially after the chaos he had caused.  ****  
** **

Instead, without even a brief pause, he darted to the left of the cop, fast enough he wasn't even sure others noticed, sliding his way through the hoards of people with practiced ease. Just a bit more walking space, a few stands away from the market’s open edge, and he could take a running start to get himself back in the air.  ****  
** **

Despite the inane circumstances, the officer tried to rally some kind of assistance. ****  
** **

“ _Where_ is he? Speak up, any of you! You saw him. Courier bot, model PC500, brown hair, black wings. …That way?” ****  
** **

Aw, shit. Someone better _not_ have ratted him out. As Jackie was so fond of saying to him when he threatened to expose some wrongdoing of hers to Molly, snitches got stitches, right? The best he could do at the moment though was glare at nothing and kick himself into running faster.  ****  
** **

There was already a substantial amount of distance between him and the sky cop. Given a few more seconds, Charlie would feel more than safe to take flight again, stay low enough to not be immediately seen, then make his way home.  ****  
** **

His luck didn’t prove nearly so ideal. ****  
** **

“Halt! You! Stay where you are!” ****  
** **

He didn’t look back. Looking back would slow him down too much. ****  
** **

Seconds later, the demand repeated itself over his personal frequency: _Stop! You’re only making things worse._ ****  
** **

They probably weren't wrong. But what was he going to do now, just give up? Androids didn't have adrenaline, he knew that much, but something like it was working its way through him, making him feel shaky and incredibly focused. Giving up now wouldn't end well for him either, and he still had a chance to get away, might as well try and take it.  ****  
** **

_I'm not the one who just trashed some tables, dude._ The thought he sent back was probably not his smartest idea, but Charlie had loose lips. They said what came to his mind, whether it was a good idea to or not.  ****  
** **

Incensed, the cop put on a burst of speed. There was a telltale _fwap_ of wings snapping out to full span. ****  
** **

_Your last warning, punk - cease and desist!_ ****  
** **

_How about ‘no’?_ Goading him on that last extra inch, Charlie took his running start without warning, bursting full speed ahead before unfurling his wings and allowing himself to be sent up in the air. Most androids needed a moment, once in the air, to steady and right themselves - with him, all he did was give a shake before setting off at the same speed.  ****  
** **

Pulling away across the surrounding neighborhood, gaining altitude as they went, he appeared to overestimate the cop’s tenacity. ****  
** **

“I _said_ \- stop!” ****  
** **

Using whatever last burst of speed at his disposal, the sparrow caught up. Approaching from below and beside, he wheeled over, wing over wing, to reach up and grab for Charlie’s arm. ****  
** **

His fingers clawed like dulled talons. ****  
** **

Charlie could admit, what he did next wasn't premeditated in the slightest. Instead, he let out a yelp of confusion at the sudden intrusion, then grabbed the cop’s jacket sleeve at one of the shoulders as well, before pulling himself away from the risk of being grabbed, using his grip as leverage to push the cop in the opposite direction. ****  
** **

Using him as a re-launching pad seemed like the only logical move to make. And take a patch of the once-immaculate jacket with him as he did so.  ****  
** **

Lost in the wind, he thought he heard a cry of rage. But too busy righting himself, making sure he didn’t flatspin into the nearest building, the cop jerkingly resumed the chase. ****  
** **

Even if he was now a hundred yards away, and slowly closing, he wouldn’t get that close again. He didn’t have the stamina to pull it off twice. ****  
** **

Charlie turned back around hurriedly, intent on making his final dash away from the now enraged sky cop before there was any chance he would somehow fail his escape. He had done enough for the day, not including the reason why he had been flying when he shouldn't have in the first place. All he wanted was to get back home and go into stasis for awhile, let Jackie stew over the details and wait for him to wake up.  ****  
** **

He was so close, as well. In just a minute, he would shake the cop for good, and then be home free. ****  
** **

Or at least, he was supposed to be. ****  
** **

So intent on escape, so confident he had it within reach, he didn’t see the second sky cop until the man divebombed onto him from above and behind. The only warning he got was a glimpse of shadow falling over him. One wiry arm wound itself around his neck, the other grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. ****  
** **

Within seconds, their pistoning wings became entangled - ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

“You still have to get to the part that explains how you weren’t breakin’ the law,” Lieutenant Anderson interrupted, almost droll. He looked borderline bored by now, lead through the chase beat-for-beat. “Especially after repeated warnings to stop.” ****  
** **

Charlie frowned at the interruption, letting out a huff of irritation to tell him as much. “I dunno, man. It was just - really unexpected and everything, maybe I just panicked. If the other dude didn't show up, I woulda gotten away.”  ****  
** **

“Maybe you just panicked?” The bearded man gave a scoff if his own. “You would’ve been in less trouble if you just kept calm. What were you even deliverin’?” ****  
** **

“Drugs,” he said, and then waited a beat before laughing at the change in expression. “Okay, okay, not what you're thinking. Medication, drugs that clinics and hospitals need, that sort of thing. Essentials - that's what Molly always says.”  ****  
** **

Scoffing again, Anderson shook his head. “Oh? And just where were you keepin’ them the whole time? Stuffed up the old caboose?” ****  
** **

“You're _such_ a riot,” Charlie drawled, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time. It was another staple of teenagers everywhere, so why not use it, right? “No, something tells me that would scare off customers. I carry them in my coat, or a bag if there's enough. I dropped them off first, if you think I still have some on me. Sorry, man, can't get any free samples today.” ****  
** **

“You’re sayin’ Dennis gave chase _after_ you were finished with the delivery?” ****  
** **

“ _Yes_ , that's what I've been tryin’ to say!” Or more so, hint at. Charlie wouldn't explicitly state what happened, but he was good at leading people, in conversations or in the air. “I would've just dashed if it was during. That shit is important, can't have it be late. I left afterwards because I didn't want to be caught.”  ****  
** **

“Caught doing what? Celebratin’ a run well done with some airborne antics?” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Anderson still looked unconvinced. “Christ. ‘It’s never fun until the cops show up’, is it?” ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

Snagged midair, there was no way to remain aloft without dooming both of them to a crash landing. ****  
** **

After a moment of shock, Charlie let out a shriek, limbs flailing wildly to try and regain his balance, if not actually get away. Caught from behind, there wasn’t much chance of twisting around to break free. ****  
** **

The arm around his neck went tight, followed by a monotone voice in his ear. The outstretched wings above his own held in a glide. “I advise you accompany me to the ground before I’m forced to use you as landing gear. Do you understand?” ****  
** **

“F-fucking hell, _yes_ !” he yelped, forcing himself to stop fighting against the grip. For once, he actually knew when it was time to stop. This was definitely the time, magnified by ten.  ****  
** **

He stopped beating his wings. ****  
** **

Molly was not going to be happy.  ****  
** **

They must have made for a strange sight - drifting down to land on a nearby rooftop (the roundabout chase had almost led them back into Downtown). Deposited on his feet (the hand on his arm never losing its grip), rather than pitched forward onto his face, Charlie was almost glad for the interceptor’s show of generosity. ****  
** **

He was in enough trouble without getting a scuffed-up face to boot. ****  
** **

Seething, he heard his original pursuer alight on the roof nearby. He stopped panting long enough to growl. “You son of a… cuff him already. We don’t need another leg of this fuckin’ relay race.” ****  
** **

“Language, Dennis.” Unphased, the newcomer gently affixed said cuffs to the courier’s wrists. Despite catching a face full of feathers, he leaned in to whisper another bit of advice: “You know your rights. Don’t give him a reason to violate them, and you should be okay.” ****  
** **

Rights. That was a joke. ****  
** **

Androids didn’t have rights - only terms and conditions in how they were operated, and expected to behave. ****  
** **

It wasn't something he really thought about too deeply, not when his owners were Molly and Jackie. They didn't treat him like a machine to be ordered around, more like an employee and ward. Someone who could make most of his own decisions, unless he was in danger of doing something stupid or reckless.  ****  
** **

It was always a jolt to remember that, by common folk, he wasn't seen as his own person. Rights, the ones this other sky cop talked of - he didn't have those. But the cop wasn't trying to confuse him with language, merely give him a warning. He didn't have any rights of his own, but he was Molly's property. The sky cop who chased him wouldn't risk damaging him unless he gave a good cause.  ****  
** **

Best to take the advice, as well he could.  ****  
** **

…But not without one last remark.  ****  
** **

“Almost,” Charlie grinned at the other sky cop, the one named Dennis, with his torn sleeve and sour expression. “Good thing you have a partner, huh?”  ****  
** **

Feathers bristling like the hackles of a cat, the shorter android scowled. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

In a way, Connor had been thumbing his nose at procedure in ever parting from Dennis’ side unannounced. But as aerial units, there was a certain degree of investigative freedom even the most by-the-book officer could enjoy. In addition to their usual duties, conducting regular neighborhood patrols kept their reaction times honed in addition to discouraging crime. Few pickpockets or purse-snatchers dared to prey on tourists once catching sight of winged humanoids swooping about. ****  
** **

Leaving Dennis to process the arrest, it gave him at least twenty minutes to track down Molly Strand and personally inform her what had happened to her wayward employee. ****  
** **

Spotting the teenagers harassing an elderly homeless woman had been a timely byproduct. It tacked another ten minutes onto his commute back to the station, but all elements considered, he supposed the afternoon was unfolding favorably enough. ****  
** **

Then Nicholas managed to get stuck in one of the landing ledge doorways. ****  
** **

Thankfully, there was more than one access point on this level. And most of the squad room were not in the habit of looking up when they heard a loud _thud_ . ****  
** **

“This is a most undignified sight, Nick.” ****  
** **

Weren’t swallows supposed to be proficient at squeezing into narrow places? ****  
** **

Nick whined at him, trying to jostle himself loose before giving him a fearful look. His gossamer blue wings - stuck outside as they were - tried to flap uselessly, as if they had a mind of their own. “Connor! Please, help me, I hate getting stuck.”  ****  
** **

Declining an urge to roll his eyes, Connor sidled closer, holding out a hand. “Make sure you stick the landing.” ****  
** **

Last time it happened, pulling his colleague free had resulted in him crashing down upon Gavin Reed’s desk. Nick had missed aiming for the nearest perch. ****  
** **

“I will, don't - worry!” He grabbed a hold of Connor's hand, trying to simultaneously untangle himself and pull himself free, using Connor for leverage. Nick never was the most graceful out of the three of them… or most other winged androids.  ****  
** **

Several broken tablets could attest to that. ****  
** **

And the heads they were almost responsible for caving in. ****  
** **

After a moment of flailing, Nick managed to wretch himself loose, without unnecessarily pitching forward off the ledge, giving a grateful sigh as he did so. “Thank you, Connor.”  ****  
** **

“You’re welcome.” Without much else in the way of sentiment, the primary hopped down onto the perch beneath the ledges, careful to get a grip before flinging himself down to the floor below. ****  
** **

Dennis’ sulky voice greeted them from the direction of their shared desk. “The prodigal son returns.” ****  
** **

His sarcasm algorithms were getting a full workout today. ****  
** **

From above, Nick had followed suit in hopping onto the vacated ledge, but didn't follow further for the moment, instead rocking on his heels before lowering into a crouch, arms wrapped around his knees as he watched from above. Most of his spare time was typically spent on whatever perch was free, most often the one overlooking Hank's desk.  ****  
** **

Straightening up, mindful to pin his wings flush against his back, Connor scanned the room. Finding their supervisor absent, it forced him look back and to ask. “Now, where would Lieutenant Anderson be?” ****  
** **

Typing away, Dennis barely paid him a glance. “I’ll give you three guesses, but you really only need one.” ****  
** **

_Interrogation. Obviously._ ****  
** **

Nick perked up then, raising his head from his knees to look at Dennis. “Connor told me what beat means, Dennis. It means when something's displeasing. Or lame, or uncool. Makes more sense now, right?”  ****  
** **

By the upward roll of his eyes, their secondary didn’t outwardly appear to care. His pride, evidently, was still smarting, overriding other petty concerns. ****  
** **

“...Of course he did.” ****  
** **

“Has Miss Strand made an appearance yet?” Connor asked, staying on track where his fellow RKs were more inclined to banter. Such was the curse of having two partners, plus one cantankerous human superior. “I informed her of the arrest. If the courier hasn’t divulged more information, she may be able to clear up this misunderstanding.” ****  
** **

“Misunderstanding?” ****  
** **

“There’s nothing else to classify this as. Strand’s business employs several delivery androids. None of them have had altercations with law enforcement. There’s nothing in the background check suggesting they’re part of any illicit trades.” ****  
** **

“First time for everything,” Dennis grumbled. He resumed typing - he had reports besides Charlie’s to complete. “Perhaps you ought to question the crow for yourself once Anderson’s done.” ****  
** **

Hearing an electronic chime from down the hall, followed by the _shick_ of a door opening, Connor looked over in time to see said android being escorted from the sole interrogation room. ****  
** **

He could inquire with Lieutenant Anderson later. In the meantime, he might as well visit the holding cells. ****  
** **

It wasn’t every day one of their kind got bona fide caged. ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

Being in a small, confined space - it fucking sucked.  ****  
** **

Even when his work was done for the day, he wasn't sealed away like some androids were. Molly and Jackie typically gave him free reign, allowing him to go where he pleased in and out of the house, just as long as he didn't do anything illegal or stupid. Or as Jackie would say, anything he could actually get caught doing.  ****  
** **

So, yeah. Being in the cell, even with its glass wall, really sucked. The sheer boredom set in about five minutes after being placed in it, although Charlie also knew that was just an issue with _him_ as well. He couldn't sit still long, not even when he was given his freedom.  ****  
** **

He was the restless type. ****  
** **

The only good news (hah, good) was that he was alone for the moment. No pesky, fidgety-handed humans to fend off when they inevitably called him names, ordered him to make a fool of himself, or tried to pluck loose feathers off and call it a ‘favor’. ****  
** **

Moments after being incurred and left to his own, a familiar silhouette rounded the corner and approached the glass. ****  
** **

Standing up from the bed where he had been sitting, impatiently tapping his foot as he sulked to himself, Charlie took a step towards the new figure with some surprise. It was the other sky cop from before, the one who caught him. Perhaps that would make him mad, if not for the simple fact that this android was probably his new legend.  ****  
** **

How could he not be? Dude _divebombed_ him. Had it not been so terrifying in the moment, Charlie probably would've been beside himself with the sheer awesomeness of the fact that the cop pulled it off.  ****  
** **

But in front of him (or more, behind the glass), he tried to seem more casual than starstruck. That would only lead to his embarrassment, revealing how cool he really thought the sky cop was.  ****  
** **

So he went for a simple greeting, instead of anything too rushed or long. “...Hello?”  ****  
** **

The cop didn’t smile outright, but he didn’t frown or scowl like Officer Dandruff or Lieutenant Lamebrain. With a slight head tilt, his dark brown eyes only flicked back and forth, taking in all the visual data he could before speaking. ****  
** **

“Hello. I don’t think we introduced ourselves before. You’re Charlie, right?” ****  
** **

“I'm Charlie,” he confirmed, and at he couldn't help a nervous smile. “Who're you? Or, uh - what's your name?”  ****  
** **

The cop still didn’t smile, as though he were the one unsure of how it would be received. “Connor. I’m one of Central Station’s aerial patrol androids. …But you already know that much.” ****  
** **

“You're a sky cop, yeah.” Usually Charlie didn't hesitate in asking his questions, to humans or androids. But this was perhaps the one time where he did so, and thought carefully of how he may be perceived, or if it was dumb. But he did want to know, so he decided to go for it. “...How long did it take you to learn to do that thing? The divebomb?”  ****  
** **

The taller android paused again, LED cycling yellow before cooling back to a serene blue. “Some time. How long, I can’t exactly say. CyberLife forbids me from disclosing too much specific to the RK Interceptor project.” ****  
** **

So he wasn’t _just_ an android who happened to get picked for the job, and happened to get raptor wings. He had been designed for it, going back to before he was ever a faint idea in a human engineer’s mind. ****  
** **

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Even if he did want to know just how Connor figured out how to do the divebomb, and how long he practiced it, Charlie really wouldn't have any reason or way to ever attempt it himself. ****  
** **

Hell, soon enough they would see if he even got to keep his wings or not.  ****  
** **

Connor seemed to reconsider, adding, “But I don’t fault you for asking. It’s not a common maneuver, by any means. And dangerous to those who don’t know how to perform it safely. The first few times I attempted it, I almost broke the test drone’s spinal component.” ****  
** **

“Really?” He came closer to the glass, so they were actually standing in front of each other. “I guess there goes my plans for the weekend.”  ****  
** **

Another joke. But this time, unlike with Dennis, it wasn't a jab at the person who stood before him. Why would he do that to Connor? The dude was a badass, no doubts about it.  ****  
** **

Reading between the lines, the cop gave half a smirk. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. Once this matter is cleared up, we’ll see if you rate keeping those corvids. Your owner says you were dispatched on a delivery run?” ****  
** **

“Yeah, Molly sent me to get some stuff to a local hospital.” There was more to the story, about just why he decided to use his wings. While it stung his pride a bit to be questioned by the human, there was no harm in telling Connor, right? “It got - they had an emergency, basically. Needed their stuff, fast.”  ****  
** **

“Can you be more specific, please? Define ‘stuff’.” ****  
** **

Dennis or Anderson might have asked with snark to spare, but already Connor seemed more patient and professional than both of them combined. ****  
** **

“Medicine,” Charlie explained, before hesitating. “I'm not really supposed to say what type, I think. Confidentiality and all that. But they really needed it, like as soon as possible.” ****  
** **

“And the fastest way was by air? Why not send a parcel drone?” ****  
** **

The little mechanical gnats that buzzed about every crowded street in Detroit. Yes, they were cheaper than androids, but for medicine and other time-sensitive goods, such tasks were better left to artificial hands, not cargo clamps. ****  
** **

“Too risky with a drone, not for medicine and stuff like that. Fastest and safest way was by air.”  ****  
** **

Charlie really did mean the best when he kinda sorta broke the law, this time at least. He took his job, and what he was carrying, very seriously.  ****  
** **

“What about afterward? Why didn’t you remain on the ground?” ****  
** **

That… he really didn't have a good answer for. Sometimes he just wanted to get back as quick as possible, especially after an emergency run. They made him jittery, and worried that another urgent call would come in again. But how could he say it was more to soothe his own anxieties without sounding absolutely idiotic?  ****  
** **

“It's dumb,” he mumbled, but resolved to explain himself anyways. “It's like, you get an emergency, and then you get really worked up and worried that another will come? So you think you gotta get back as soon as you can.” ****  
** **

Connor could relate to that, right? He was in law enforcement. No matter how cool he presented himself to be, that had to come with its own kinds of anxieties. ****  
** **

The cop paused, pondering. “That was your reasoning? You went airborne as a precaution, in case the dispensary needed another shipment made?” ****  
** **

“Basically, yeah. It's dumb, I know. But it seemed like a good idea at the time.” He shrugged, trying again to seem more nonchalant than he felt. It really had seemed like a good idea at the time, until Dennis caught wind of him.  ****  
** **

Just like explaining himself hadn’t felt like a good idea until Connor took a turn at talking to him. Something in his undemanding manner, plus the awe factor, was just compelling. “So why didn’t you go to ground when Dennis asked?” ****  
** **

There wasn't one good reason for that, mostly his teenage mindset being the type to rebel against authority. And the fact that, at the time, he has been very confident he could escape.  ****  
** **

“...How much trouble do I get in if I say it's because he sounded like an asshole?”  ****  
** **

The RK didn’t laugh outright. But by the way his face curved, and he tried to smother the amused noise, it was clear he found Charlie’s excuse some kind of satisfactory. ****  
** **

“Well… I don’t _think_ there’s any written human law about backtalking a law enforcement android. But the chase you led him on is another story. For that, there were damages, and the victims will have to be compensated.” ****  
** **

“Yeah… too bad I don't get paid,” Charlie winced at the reminder of just what he had caused. It really wasn't his intention, to cause any damage, but at the time it didn't seem like a big deal. “Molly'll probably flip her shit.”  ****  
** **

“She’s already on her way,” Connor reminded him. “And when I spoke to her, her first question was whether or not you were okay.” ****  
** **

At that he couldn't help but smile. Molly really was a huge worrier, more than she needed to be, but it was nice to know someone had concern for him. He didn't think about it much, or at all, but the fact that she was human made it feel even more special to him.  ****  
** **

“Yeah, that's Molly. She's a good person like that.” His smile turned into a frown, knowing what he must be putting her through. “But… this is gonna cost her.” ****  
** **

“It will, to some degree. How much is up to you, Charlie. If you cooperate, it will be taken into account. You didn’t mean any harm, but if property damage was all that was done, you can help Molly in raising the money to repay it. And for you to be most effective, you need to keep your wings.” ****  
** **

At that he couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit suspicious, even if it was Connor. Some parts almost seemed too good to be true - sure, he would love to keep his wings, but this wasn't a true official conversation, he knew that much. What if they were just using this as a way to get him to cooperate, then go back on their word later?  ****  
** **

But still. This was Connor - and even if this was their first, real conversation, Charlie had a feeling that he wouldn't lie to him.  ****  
** **

“Okay,” he said finally. “I can - cooperate. I don't want this to hurt Molly and Jackie more than it has to.”  ****  
** **

“That’s the right frame of mind to have.” At that, Connor did smile. “I’ll do my part to talk to Lieutenant Anderson. He may come across as a… hardass, but he’s not unreasonable.” ****  
** **

“Hmm. Didn't you tell the other sky cop not to swear, if I recall correctly?” His own smile came back, semi-triumphant at getting Connor to smile. “But thanks. Thank you for talkin’ with me.”  ****  
** **

“You’re welcome. And if anything happens to those - ” Tapping on the glass wall, indicating the prized appendages over Charlie’s shoulder, Connor’s look turned serious. “I’ll make his existence a living hell. He ought to have known better than to pursue you so close to the ground.” ****  
** **

Jesus Christ, the dude was really looking to earn his hero worship, wasn't he? Charlie knew he was extremely lucky with this new encounter. How many other androids could say that they were given a promise that they would be protected as much as possible by a sky cop, even when they were mostly in the wrong?  ****  
** **

Well, in the wrong, but because they had good intentions? ****  
** **

“Thank you. …That was part of the plan, as well. Sorta thought he wouldn't risk it, but I guess we're both stubborn.”  ****  
** **

“Stubbornness isn’t usually a punishable offense, either.” Connor frowned, the latent seriousness back at full force. “But in _his_ case…” ****  
** **

——- ****  
** **

By the end of it all, Dennis was the one cringing, faced with the wrath of Molly Strand. ****  
** **

“You ever touch him again, I’ll see to it _your_ wings are the ones clipped, understand?” ****  
** **

Back against the cubicle wall, the redheaded RK did his best to appear cowed into submission. He made an exaggerated swallow and nodded. ****  
** **

Maybe it was an act. Maybe it was for real. ****  
** **

Either way, Connor didn’t particularly care. He had accomplished his mission: Charlie was out, returned to his owner/friend pending a preliminary hearing, and with the idea planted in his head any more rebellion was best left quashed, for the time being. There was still a chance the court wouldn’t declare him unlicensed. ****  
** **

Some chance was better than none at all. ****  
** **

Charlie was half stood by Molly, lingering back more with Connor to watch the exchange take place, half in disbelief and half in amusement. As soon as she had heard of Dennis grabbing his wings and threatening him, she had been on the warpath for him.  ****  
** **

“Ah, I think it's okay, Molly,” he called out, uncuffed hands stuffed into his hoodie's pockets. “He gets the gist of what you're getting at. …I think he got it a couple minutes ago, to be honest.”  ****  
** **

Where before Dennis might have shot him a hairy glance, his eyes stayed down, even as Molly gave one last huff, readjusted the handbag under her arm, and wheeled around. Spotting the next android bearing the name RK800, she stalked over. ****  
** **

“And don’t think because you made him some half-baked promise, you’re any more exempt from that deal. Charlie loses one feather, we’ll know just who to talk to.” ****  
** **

“Understood, Miss Strand.” ****  
** **

If androids could blush, Charlie would probably be a bright red. He ducked his head and groaned at the threat against Connor, privately shooting him an apology message.  ****  
** **

_Sorry, man. She's just really overprotective sometimes, she doesn't really mean it. Well… she does, but I know it won't come to that._ ****  
** **

_No apologies necessary there, Charlie. I appreciate your confidence. But you might want to say something to her, here and now. We don’t all need to be at odds._ ****  
** **

Taking his advice, Charlie cleared his throat and gave Molly his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. “Molly, please, don't come for him. Connor is super awesome, he really is. He listened to me, even when I was being a brat.”  ****  
** **

Some of the lividness went out of her expression. The aforementioned worry seemed to take its place. “That doesn’t mean he needed to T-bone you out of the air. He could’ve damaged you.” ****  
** **

Charlie softened as well, no longer trying to seem the same indifferent way he did in front of all the others. “It's okay, really. It was my fault, Molly, I'm sorry, but Connor's been really great to me, I promise. Please, don't get mad at him, of all people.”  ****  
** **

“It’s been a long day for everyone.” Sitting at his desk, Anderson seemed equal parts content and begrudged to let this encounter unfold the way it was. “And I’m sure you’ve had to suffer a lot of angry phone calls from folks at that market, Miss Strand, but we’re not lookin’ to make it any more difficult. Charlie’s behaved himself while in custody. Runnin’ his mouth is the worst he usually does back at the office, yeah?” ****  
** **

Perhaps that argument was meant to sound placating. Sighing, Molly’s anger appeared to wane another few degrees. “Yes, but… I’m sorry, I know I may be overreacting, but he’s never been in any real trouble before. It’s a lot to process all at once.” ****  
** **

“I'm sorry, Molly,” Charlie said again, taking several steps to actually stand beside her then. He looked genuinely remorseful, face more serious than it had been before, even when he was forced to quiet down. “Let's just - go home soon. You don't gotta get any more stressed out than you are.”  ****  
** **

Her next reaction was almost predictable, but he wasn’t about to deny the woman a hug she so clearly needed. “Don’t ever do that again,” she whispered, low enough the rest of the room wouldn’t catch it. ****  
** **

He nodded in her embrace, not making any moves to try and break away, exactly like a teenage boy might do when roped into a hug. Clearly, Molly meant just as much to him as he did to her. ****  
** **

And no one would ever pry them apart. ****  
** **

“I won't, I promise.”

——- ****  
** **

Following half a dozen more apologies/threats, Strand and her near-incarcerated friend finally left. ****  
** **

Dennis vaulted for the nearest, most seclusive perch, keen on some relative privacy, and promptly began preening his ruffled auburn feathers. They were sorely in need of some ‘loving’ attention, having seen him through such a trying chase. ****  
** **

And he probably needed the distraction to take his mind off of enduring such a public thrashing by a rightfully-outraged citizen. ****  
** **

Nick watched him with sympathy from his own favorite perch, having watched all the drama unfold beneath him. He had put the tablet he was working (or watching random videos with, if he was being honest) down, to make sure he wouldn't drop it.  ****  
** **

Now, he picked it back up, shaking his head with more pity for Dennis.  ****  
** **

He didn’t count on Connor leaping up to join them, unannounced. ****  
** **

Giving a start, Nick chose to retain his balance by letting go of the tablet, steadying himself by grabbing onto the sides of the perch. The tablet fell like a rock to their shared desk, directly across from Hank.  ****  
** **

With a sharp _crack_ it died a very dramatic death, clear shards erupting to fly away and skitter along the floor. ****  
** **

Connor paid it the barest of looks before arcing a bar-patterned wing forward, beginning his own preening inspection, unfettered. ****  
** **

Eventually, Anderson glanced up. “Another one bites the dust, boys?” ****  
** **

Wings half flared, Nick gave a sigh, looking down at the broken tablet with some defeat. A great number of them had met their untimely demise at his hands - or lack thereof, it seemed. It was definitely displeasing.  ****  
** **

He knew just the word to describe it. ****  
** **

After a moment, his eyes focused on Anderson with another sigh to grab his attention. “Hank, that is so beat.”


End file.
